


70 Years Old

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [39]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: Dwc one prompt for all "Seventy"





	70 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of 70 more episodes of Rick and Morty.

You were always well aware that he was in his 70s, and was old enough to be your grandfather. 

Though, when you first met him, you weren't even interested, and hadn't planned to fall in love, but then you two became friends, and later on more. Sure, he had habits which were well suited for a man his age, but you quickly forgot those things when you observed his other behaviors. Like there had been the times when you walked in on the tea parties he had with the stuffed animals, giving them names and backstories, and you'd listen to him laugh quietly to himself until he became aware of your presence. 

Or how he liked to watched kids movies, whether they were animated, or had talking animals. Oh, and you couldn't forget his love for sweets, like candies and desserts, but you liked those things too, so it didn't matter. You were constantly amazed that a man smart enough to handle weapons, or create things which could cause destruction also made toys and trinkets from spare leftover parts and gave them to you as gifts. Oh, but most of all, when you were in his arms, kissing, and caressing him, age lines or wrinkles, or years didn't matter; his mouth was a temple which whispered blessings and performed miracles. Gentleness, nor silly haircuts, or large teeth which sometimes hurt when he was eager mattered; you loved him.

He was as he should be, and you liked him because he was himself. Yet, it was also a constant thought on his mind that you could do so much better. To him, being in a different stage of life meant that he was out of style, and that there were many others more ideal for you. He thought that there were others better suited for your youthful activities, to keep up with the times, but you'd hold him a little tighter, careful not to leave a bruise, and let him listen to your heart.

“I’m not going to leave you.” you would say, caressing his hair, and enjoying the warmth of his wiry frame. 

And for his part, he'd snuggle closer and nod like he believed you, but his anxious heart would always say otherwise.


End file.
